


a capite ad calcem // from head to heel

by deer_lovely_lily



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Latin, M/M, Prose Poem, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, am I projecting? yes, do I wish I had someone to whisper gay 'I love you's to me in latin? absolutely, don't look at me, this is for all the tender cowboys out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_lovely_lily/pseuds/deer_lovely_lily
Summary: oneshot prose poem about love languages between adam and ronan





	a capite ad calcem // from head to heel

**Author's Note:**

> (( this is the first time I’ve written anything for pynch but I saw something the other day about how everyone has a different love language, and after reading the cdth sampler and seeing how tactile those two boys are with one another, I wrote a small thing about their own love language ))

 

 

touch was a baseline for them.

it was like latin; another language they spoke, in which soft affections were whispered and gentle reassurances given. but touch is a different breed of language; in this tongue they built their own words. it was fingertips grazing skin, pressing softly into backs when the air outside was dark and still. it was legs leaning together beneath tables, and fingers entwined, locking into place over knuckles. it was ronan’s ear against adam’s chest, and adam’s heart drumming against his ribcage to meet it.

it was hipbones and elbows and knees, bumping against one another in haste, and bodies fitting back together like jigsaw pieces. it was adam’s hand moving along the back of ronan’s skull; it was ronan leaning into it, as thumb followed jawbone and fingers pressed the warm skin at the crook of his neck. it was tangled limbs, mouths on stubble, ronan’s lips brushing against adam’s deaf ear. it was love whispered into collar bones and traced along the spine.

 _te amo, a capite ad calcem_.

from head to heel; this was their language.

 

 


End file.
